


Liquid Therapy

by prose_goddess



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Happiness In Written Form, Happy, Liquid Therapy, Ron Enjoys Spending Time On The Lake, Sunshine - Freeform, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: Ron enjoys his time out on the lake.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Liquid Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Another wonderful requested/prompted fic from @Fangirl71! Hope you enjoy this.

Waves rippled over the lake as Ron gently rowed his small boat to the middle of Lake Hatchenhaw. He whistled a light tune, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his tanned skin. There was the perfect amount of clouds in the sky, making the afternoon pleasant. 

Being able to come out to the lake was Ron's favorite part of his week. Ever since he was a child, being able to be out on the water was soothing. It calmed him down if he was feeling particularly stressed. The sound of the water hitting the edge of the boat was like therapy. 

After a couple more moments, ripples and bubbles began to near Ron's boat. A soft smile spread over his face as a large pair of eyes met his from below the water. 

"Kingsie girl, how are ya?" Ron's voice was soft as the lake monster emerged from the surface. She made a small humming noise as Ron reached his hand out toward her. Arching her long neck towards the fisherman, Kingsie placed her scaled snout briefly in Ron's outstretched hand. He patted her gently as she gazed at him with big thoughtful eyes. 

"I've brought something I think you'll like," Ron told the creature. Reaching into the boat Ron pulled out a treat for Kingsie. Chirping happily Kingsie bobbed her head, creating waves that rocked Ron's little boat. The man chuckled as Kingsie gently took the food from him. She swallowed it in one big gulp and as she gazed back at him, it seemed as if she was asking for more. 

"Sorry girl, that's all I could bring today. I promise I'll make it up to you next time." Kingsie huffed, sending a spray of water all over Ron. The man humphed, wiping his face with his now soaked flannel. 

"How bout we go for a little cruise around the lake. What do you say?" Ron asked, patting the bow of his boat. Kinsgie seemed to blink at him aloofly, but after a moment put her snout against the small boat, and pushed. 

As they glided gently in the water, Ron told Kingsie everything that had happened in King Falls that week. About how well the bait shop was doing lately, about the new AM radio host that was now in town. How excited he was for the 55th Annual Bass Fishing Tournament that was coming up in a couple weeks. 

Kingsie would hum occasionally, communicating with her eyes that she understood everything Ron was saying. 

After a while Kingsie stopped pushing the boat and rested her head gently on the edge of it. Seeing how low the sun was getting, Ron patted her gently on the head and told her that it was time for him to go back. 

Kingsie blinked and huffed softly, sending another but smaller spray of water over Ron. The man chuckled and began to row the small distance back to shore. He watched Kingsie return slowly into the water and thanked his luck that he got to live and enjoy the company of Lake Hatchenhaw's lake monster.


End file.
